Juego de Amor y Muerte
by Seiryu Hiro
Summary: La mísera existencia de los humanos es un juego de entretenimiento ilimitado. Al menos hasta que ésta se acaba. Pero al conocerlo a él, ansié que aquel juego, nuestro juego, durara tan solo un poco más. Tan solo más de una vida inmortal… pero finalmente efímera. Incluso para mí.


_**Advertencias: **¡UsaMex!, AU, aparición de un Alfred un tanto OCC (versión Sweet and Devil, baby! ;D ) ¡Yaoi!_

_Imagen exclusiva de portada en manos my best friend: Kiba-kun1289 en **deviantArt**! y dedicado a ella porque me inspiró su amor por devil!America :3_

_..._

_No quiero ni recordar cuanto me hizo sufrir este fic...de verdad no quiero. -_-_

_¡PERO! También me hizo pasarla bastante bien, además...es la primera vez que escribo Lemon y fue MUY difícil para mi inocente mente (oyesamamada) pero neta que lo fue. Espero mejorar OwOU_

_¡Eeeen fin! Dejo a juicio este One-shot con la esperanza de que les guste :3  
_

* * *

_**Juego de Amor y Muerte**_

* * *

Yo soy el depredador. Encuentro, observo, acecho, y cuando el momento llega dejo al instinto guiarme para satisfacer esa necesidad ferviente que mi naturaleza me exige de hacer de algo, de alguien, mi presa.

La sensación de poder es fantástica. Saberte superior a esos seres estúpidos que se hacen llamar _una raza pensante _hace incluso más divertido verlos en agonía. Sus gritos, su llanto y su desesperación son mi alimento, la desgracia de sus vidas mi diversión. Insignificantes ante cualquiera de _nosotros_ van por la vida destruyéndose a sí mismos: matándose entre ellos, engañándose unos a otros, buscando invariablemente pasar sobre los demás sin importar lo que cueste. Puedo decir que esos _monstruos _llamados _humanos _han estado haciendo mi trabajo por mucho tiempo.

Pero claro, sabrán que si hay algo que disfrute más que apreciar cómo la oscuridad de sus propias almas los consume, es ser el responsable.

Sí. Soy clase de criatura que muchos evitan, la clase de ser que otros más buscan e ignorantemente quieren igualar, la clase de entidad que conoce la verdad de la humanidad y la escoria que representa.

Pero pueden permanecer tranquilos…

A diferencia de su Dios, un Demonio no se divierte con _cualquier_ humano.

Y yo especialmente, sé elegir mis _juguetes_.

Hombres que ambicionan poder y riqueza ilimitados, mujeres que desean belleza o juventud irrevocable. Todos ellos matarían para conseguir lo que quieren, pero al final el único que gana soy yo. Adoro lo que hago.

Es una pena que llegado el momento esos juguetes se desgasten y al final debas deshacerte de ellos. A lo largo del tiempo he tenido un par de _juguetes _que me han divertido más que los otros; sin embargo, lamentar la pérdida de uno no es algo común en _nosotros_…

Hace varios siglos tuve que decirle adiós a mi preferido; lo más preciado que mis manos tuvieron el placer de tocar; el cuerpo más exquisito que poseí; los besos más apasionados que recibí; la fragancia más embriagante que percibí; el alma más pura que absorbí.

― _Sé que me observas, no es necesario ocultarte ―_se dirigió a mí sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos que sostenía en sus manos al tiempo que yo descendía al suelo de su habitación en el convento. Mis pasos resonaron en las paredes del espacio apenas provisto de algunos muebles cuando me acerqué a él_―. Imagino que ha sido aburrido pasar una semana entera observándome leer en las noches._

― _Eres alguien despierto, humano. Me agradas._

Pienso en él, en ese joven religioso que sin darse cuenta de lo que arriesgaba se entregó a mí con un fervor que terminó llevándolo por el camino de la muerte. Siempre me pregunté qué es lo que alguien como él hacía entre las filas de quienes dedican sus vidas —si así puede llamárseles— al servicio de quien llaman Padre.

― _¿Por qué estás en este lugar? ―_le pregunté mientras paseaba a su lado por los jardines del lugar_― No pareces del tipo devoto._

― _Yo debería preguntar eso, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?_

― _Tengo mis secretos ―_respondí acercando mi rostro al suyo con una sonrisa traviesa.

― _Entonces comprenderás por qué no responderé tu pregunta ―_dijo sonriéndome de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho y alejando mi cara con su mano.

Su apariencia era particularmente atrayente. Cabellos oscuros como las sombras de la noche y ojos de un marrón-rojizo tan intenso como la sangre misma. La piel canela y su curiosa forma de ser y actuar eran solo un atractivo más para su ya arrebatadora presencia

― _Me gustas humano ―_tomé un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos e inhalé la esencia que había logrado cautivarme.

― _A los de tu tipo no les interesa más que el trato carnal ―_ignoró mis acciones y me dio la espalda para entrar en la biblioteca.

― _Eso es solo la mitad de lo que quiero de ti ―_susurré en su oído logrando que se estremeciera. Su posterior silencio fue todo lo que necesité como respuesta.

Desdichado corazón que tuvo que dar conmigo, trágico destino al que esa gente adoradora de un Dios que no conocen lo condujo.

― _¿Te das cuenta de la reacción de tu cuerpo? ―_esa noche lo hice mío. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel, aferrándose fuertemente a mi espalda al tiempo que sus piernas aprisionaban mi cintura_― Realmente deseabas esto, ¿no es cierto?_

―_...Nnh...ah...c-cierra la maldita boca…ah… ―_de haberse tratado de otra persona ya lo habría callado arrancándole hasta la última gota de vida que pudiese poseer, pero fueron mis labios sobre los suyos los que lo hicieron callar; un beso desesperado que apenas lograba ahogar la música que sus gemidos eran para mis oídos. Esa fue la primera vez que no solo sentí la entrega de un humano a mí, también fue quizá la primera y única vez en que yo mismo me sentí propiedad de alguien más…

_Triste Demonio que saboreó lo más parecido a un Paraíso en el que nunca estará, y luego lo vio extinguirse sin hacer nada más que mirar entretenido._

― _Espero que no utilicen leña verde, dicen que el dolor es mayor ―_me senté junto a él. En días anteriores se habría reído de mi comentario y después me hubiera insultado, pero ahora ni siquiera me miraba. Claro que tenía sus motivos, a fin de cuentas lo condenarían por mi causa.

― _Imagino que ya habrás presenciado esto antes._

―_No tienes idea― _respondí esperando ver la expresión de su rostro pero no levantó la cabeza ni un poco. Me enfurecí_―. Deberías estar feliz, ya no tendrás que seguir las ridículas normas eclesiásticas._

― _Supongo que es cierto._

― _Suelo conseguir lo que quiero, ¿sabes? ―_me puse de pie frente a él, las oscuras alas de mi espalda extendidas en toda su longitud_― Pero me pregunto si, además de tu cuerpo, obtuve 'esa' otra parte de ti, ¿responderías eso?_

― _No ―_levantó el rostro finalmente y me miró a los ojos con gesto mordaz_―, me temo que tendrás que seguir preguntándotelo._

― _Maldito bastardo… ―_aquellas palabras salieron como veneno de mi boca. Me elevé en el aire alejándome de él.

―…_Adiós… _

El muy infeliz se atrevió a negarme una respuesta por segunda vez incluso con la muerte respirándole en la nuca. Tal vez era parte de lo que tanto me gustaba de él y, a pesar de eso, presenciar su desaparición de esta tierra no causó en mí el mismo placer que había provocado el tener su cuerpo contra el mío o arrebatarle un beso para hacerlo enfadar…

Pero eso es cosa del pasado.

Hay suficientes personas en el mundo de las que puedo alimentarme como para desperdiciar el día en recuerdos estúpidos.

…

…

…

Me paseaba por la ciudad bajo forma humana —cuya única diferencia con mi forma original es la coloración rubia del cabello— en busca de una nueva víctima que agregar a mi lista. Ese mes había conseguido darle a una adolescente la atención que _merecía_ haciendo que su nombre apareciera en televisión y en el periódico bajo el título de "_Joven estudiante se suicida en los baños del Colegio_". No era suficiente. Mi instinto me guió hasta un parque en donde un montón de niños corrían de un lado a otro, ancianos conversaban y un par de asquerosas parejas iban de la mano.

Nada que realmente mereciera mi tiempo.

Di media vuelta para marcharme pero mis pies se negaron a avanzar.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? _

Regresé mi atención involuntariamente a donde estaba antes y mi mirada fue atraída como por magnetismo a un joven que se acercaba sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reparar en sus rasgos. En mi pecho, la misma sensación vibrante que nació dentro de mí cuando lo vi la primera vez emergió nuevamente entretanto que en mi mente solo había lugar para el recuerdo de su aspecto: Cabello oscuro, ojos marrón-rojizos y piel canela… Todo lo que se perdió entre las llamas ahora pasaba a mi lado sin siquiera notarme. Era él.

_Eduardo…_

Era él.

Desapareció por la salida del parque mientras yo pensaba en las posibilidades habidas en contra de volver a encontrarlo siendo aplastadas por lo que parecía ser una simple coincidencia, o quizá eso que los humanos llaman destino. A decir verdad, es lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Caminé a pasos agigantados por el mismo rumbo que él tomó, pero cuando llegué a la salida del parque su figura ya se había mezclado con la multitud. Impaciente, llegó a cruzar por mi mente la idea de tomar mi forma original en el instante y buscarle, pero solo hubiera conseguido llamar la atención de la muchedumbre y atraer problemas, así que opté por ir al centro de la ciudad con el fuerte afán de toparme con él.

La cantidad de gente que transitaba por las calles era desquiciante. Pasando de largo comercios, edificios departamentales y un par de escuelas, caminé entre el mar de personas deseando poder liquidarlas a todas, despejar el área para encontrar _eso_ que a mí me interesaba. Incluso había ignorado a los que podrían ser un gran potencial de víctima. Todo a cambio de una sola persona.

_Eduardo._

Finalmente llegué al centro de la ciudad, pero algo cambió… La sensación que minutos antes me detuvo en el parque desapareció por completo, como habiéndose tratado de nada más que una ilusión. Quizá solo fue eso. De algún modo pienso que es el tipo de truco que cualquiera de _nosotros _utilizaría para atormentar a algún infortunado ingenuo, pero era imposible que fuera el caso, y de haber sido así, el pedazo de basura que se atrevió a meterse conmigo sentirá mucho dolor…

…

Las luces de los edificios y los anuncios luminosos hacían parecer de la noche el día, un hecho indiferente para mí puesto que no necesito dormir. Ni el clima suponía un obstáculo para la actividad que se desarrollaba en las calles, en donde paraguas e impermeables se movían como en un desfile. Ridículo.

Caminé por los callejones, ajeno completamente a todo. En mi trayecto vi pasar a un ratón perseguido por un gato; éste lo atrapó antes de que pudiera llegar a su escondite y le clavó los colmillos, el ratón chilló y de a poco murió mientras el felino se divertía lanzando al aire su diminuto cadáver una y otra vez hasta aburrirse de él y devorarlo.

Era como estar frente a un espejo.

Y a decir verdad fue lo más entretenido que presencié en el día entero.

…

La mañana llegó con la misma rapidez con que la lluvia golpeaba la acera y resbalaba hacia las alcantarillas. Ciertamente, el cielo cubierto por nubes grises era más de mi agrado ―considerando que el día anterior fue un desperdicio―; era también perfecto para llevar a cabo mis _actividades _más cómodamente. Salí de detrás un viejo edificio e hice mi recorrido habitual por la calle en la que abundaban los puestos de café, que para esta hora estaban atestados de farsantes ataviados de traje; no obstante no había nada que llamara mi atención. Continúe mi recorrido mirando en todas direcciones, buscando, esperando que algo sucediera, pero no obtuve resultados.

_¿Qué mierdas pasa en este lugar? ¿Por qué repentinamente todo está sumido en tan desesperante calma?_

…

Tres días. Tres días sin encontrar a nadie que valiera lo suficiente como para convertirlo en mi presa y ya sentía que perdía la cabeza.

Atravesando charcos y empujando todo lo que representara un estorbo, mis pasos me llevaron hasta la entrada de un callejón. Con la espalda contra la húmeda pared de ladrillo de un edificio y el desagradable aroma de la basura acumulada invadiendo mi nariz, cerré los ojos y me masajee las sienes en un intento de apaciguarme. _¿Cómo es que en tres días todos parecían tener el control de sus vidas? ¿Cómo es posible que estén libres de dolor, de sufrimiento, de agonía?_ A ese pasó tendría que encontrar otro sitio para alimentarme, pero en ese estado terminaría por desaparecer antes de llegar a cualquier otro lugar. Sentía nauseas. Las punzadas de mi cabeza atravesaban el límite de lo aguantable. Tenía hambre…

― ¿Estás bien?

Un entrometido era _justo_ lo que necesitaba. Me dispuse a aniquilar a quien sea que hubiera hecho la pregunta mientras que la actividad de las calles era casi nula, cualquier vida era suficiente entonces, pero antes de poder hacer el menor movimiento me quedé mirando al dueño de la voz como un total imbécil.

― ¿Me estás oyendo? Oye, ¿todo bien?

Separé la espalda de la pared fría con renovada fuerza, dejando una corta distancia entre el humano y yo.

_No era una ilusión._

Por un segundo el tiempo retrocedió. Le vi usando esas ropas largas y oscuras dentro del convento mientras, aburrido, escuchaba el sermón del dirigente de la Iglesia y yo le observaba de lejos; Un auto pasó haciendo sonar el claxon llevándome de vuelta a la realidad.

― Ya que reaccionaste, dime, ¿debo llamar a emergencias o la policía? ―el deje de arrogancia en su voz que me hizo querer besarlo; Sin embargo, me contuve.

― ¿Y esperas que sin heridas sangrantes o un muerto vengan a ayudarme? No pareces muy consciente del mundo en el que vives.

― Te aseguro que lo soy ―dijo cruzándose de brazos―, pero la tercera opción es ofrecerte pasar a mi casa y honestamente no es algo que quiera hacer, así que ¿policía o emergencias?

― Creo que me gusta más la tercera opción ―no pude evitar sonreír ante su expresión. Rodó los ojos y me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera a la entrada del edificio próximo.

Desde el exterior el lugar simulaba estar abandonado. El cristal opaco de las puertas de acceso al edificio impedía la visión tanto desde dentro como fuera de él. La madera casi podrida de las escaleras crujió bajo nuestras pisadas y en el espacio entre la pared y el techo se podía calcular la edad de la estructura en manchas de humedad. Seguimos los escalones hasta el tercer piso, y en ningún momento sentí la presencia de nadie más. Extraño.

Finalmente llegamos a una puerta de madera astillada en la que apenas se distinguían restos de pintura verde.

― Como te darás cuenta no vivo en una mansión, así que no esperes ver demasiado ―dijo introduciendo una llave en la vieja cerradura a juego con la puerta.

― Si, no hace falta que lo digas ―me dirigió una mirada de aversión, acto al que sonreí con cinismo.

Abrió la puerta después de un par de esfuerzos e hizo ademán de cederme entrar primero. Sintiendo que se burló de mí tratándome como mujer, pasé a su lado y observé a detalle el espacio. Era insultante pensar en el lugar como una casa; con todo, lucía mucho mejor que el resto del edificio. Una alfombra verde oscuro cubría el suelo de madera, el desgastado papel tapiz era de un insípido tono azul y en una de las paredes quedaba muy poco de él. No había cuadros. En el centro del cuarto había dos sillones ―uno grande y otro individual― con algunas mantas encima. Los muebles no eran nada impresionantes, solo un viejo librero que guardaba a duras penas unos diez libros, una tosca mesa de centro y dos cajoneras, aunque tampoco era como que en ese reducido espacio fueran a caber más.

― Siéntate, iré por agua ―me dijo entrando a otra habitación―. Solo no toques nada.

― Como si hubiera mucho para tocar ―me acerqué al sofá y me deje caer con los brazos sobre el respaldo. Desde allí escuché el gruñido de mi anfitrión por el comentario. Me divertía.

Él volvió con un vaso de agua en cada mano, dejó uno frente a mí y bebiendo del otro se sentó en el sofá pequeño, como queriendo mantener una distancia razonable entre ambos.

― Bien ―dijo pasándose una mano por la boca―, ya que estoy siendo tan hospitalario creo que merezco saber por qué _chingados _estabas en ese callejón.

― No sé hasta qué punto se le puede considerar hospitalario traerme aquí ―miré despectivamente a mi alrededor―, en cambio tú puedes decirme por qué vives en este intento de departamento.

― Una respuesta por otra.

El brillo astuto de su mirada me indicó que no diría nada hasta que no respondiera lo que a él le interesaba. En todo caso, parecía que ninguno de los dos escucharía lo que quería.

_Ya veo que no has cambiado…_

Bebí el vaso de agua que trajo para mí hasta la última gota, no era como que lo necesitara pero debía actuar como un humano si quería seguir en el _juego_. Me sequé los labios con la manga de mi chaqueta y volví mi posición anterior.

― En lo que a mí concierne podrías haber escogido un lugar más decente para vivir.

― ¿Te cansarás en algún momento de criticar mi casa o quieres que te acompañe a la salida?

― Que sensible resultaste.

― Solo digo que si no te parece suficiente lo que ves puedes irte ―dijo recogiendo los vasos y caminando a la habitación contigua.

― Al menos puedes cambiar el papel de las paredes ―me levanté y lo seguí a lo que, a juzgar por el refrigerador y la vieja estufa, era la cocina―. No tienes visitas muy seguido, ¿cierto?

― Ya que eres el experto deberías ir a comprar el papel tú mismo ―dejó los vasos en el fregadero y volteó hacia mí―. Y no, de hecho eres el único que ha estado aquí en meses.

― _Well _―dije rodeando la mesa madera que estaba en el centro de la cocina para quedar frente a él―, _I wouldn't care to stay a little more._

― ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?

― Lo pondré de esta forma ―me incliné un par de centímetros para mirar directamente esos ojos que me enloquecían―, tú estás solo en este horrible departamento y yo no tengo precisamente un lugar a donde regresar las próximas semanas ―entornó los ojos dándose cuenta de a dónde quería llegar―; Así que, ¿por qué no jugamos a la casita por unos días?

― Te diré por qué: en primer lugar, eres un completo desconocido al que traje a mi casa por mera consideración, algo que debes saber no hago del diario; en segundo, tú te quedas en mi casa, ¿y yo que gano?

― Eso dependerá de que tan buen anfitrión seas ―sonreí. Tomé una de sus manos y la sostuve contra mi mejilla. El gesto lo sobresaltó y se apartó con brusquedad.

― Creo que ya fui suficientemente tolerante ―pasó a mi lado empujándome con el hombro. Salí de la cocina y lo encontré de pie junto a la puerta, cuando me vio, la abrió señalando el pasillo―. Listo, te invité a pasar un rato, ahora vete.

― Deja eso ―dije sonriendo socarronamente, esperando que me dijera que aceptaba la proposición.

― ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

La severidad de su expresión terminó de convencerme. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y después de un largo silencio caminé hasta el umbral de la puerta. Esperaba decir algo, cualquier frase burlona de mi interminable repertorio al pasar junto a él, pero no lo hice; esperaba decir algo después de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hice; incluso pensé que regresaría al feo departamento sin importarme sus quejas y me haría de su ser completo, pero lo único que hice una vez fuera del edificio fue mirar atrás y caminar a la siguiente calle. No fue hasta entonces que comencé a dudar de mi cordura.

_What the fuck I was thinking?_

¿A qué me habían llevado los recuerdos de días anteriores?

Fui tan idiota como para dejarme llevar por la idea de que el sujeto al que encontré accidentalmente en el parque era quien yo creía. Ya no sabía qué hacía. Nunca imaginé actuar tan estúpidamente por la sencilla ansiedad de estar con alguien… al menos no desde hacía tanto tiempo; Y de cualquier modo, ¿qué más esperaba?

_Él está muerto, tú mismo lo viste quemarse._

_No volverá._

…

Una víctima en un periodo de una semana. No cabía duda que mi desaparición era inminente. Crucé por la avenida próxima al hospital tras cuyas paredes blancas intentaban inútilmente traer de vuelta a la vida a mi última presa. Patético.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza eran constantes y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. De a poco, las dificultades para mantener mi apariencia humana aumentaban: el cabello rubio arenisco se oscurecía con cada día y ocultar las alas y demás distintivos de mi naturaleza se volvía doloroso. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que ocultarme con mi apariencia original antes de extinguirme por completo.

Me perdí entre los callejones de la ciudad y la noche, junto con la lluvia, comenzó a caer sin que lo notara. Mi equilibrio me traicionó a la salida del callejón por el que transitaba, choqué contra unos contenedores de basura y a duras penas conseguí apoyarme a un costado del edificio a mi lado. Me quedé allí, tratando de recuperar el control sobre mi borrosa visón. Es gracioso, hasta entonces hubiera ido tras el primer humano que viera en mi estado. En esa condición no podía ni saber si había otros demonios cerca; aunque de haberlos, apuesto que habrían estado burlándose de mí. Y qué decir de un ángel, ¿ni su supuesta benevolencia infinita les permitía ayudar a ese moribundo?

_Claro que no._

La lluvia me golpeaba, y ni siquiera sabía si eran las mojadas ropas que se pegaban a mi cuerpo lo que me causaba el ardor en la piel. Mis rodillas cedieron y di de lleno contra el suelo, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio.

_Quizá ya me he divertido lo suficiente…_

― Tienes afición por los callejones solitarios, ¿o qué? ―escuché decir a alguien y todo se oscureció.

…

No sabía qué me preocupaba más: no recordar nada de la noche anterior o el hecho de que estaba _despertando_. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, tratando de habituarme a la luz que me impactaba en el rostro a través de unas cortinas rojas hechas jirones. Ladee la cabeza y vi en la pared un conocido papel tapiz azul. Reuní fuerzas para sentarme en el incómodo sofá en el que me dejaron _dormir _y de espaldas a mí lo vi, observando por la ventana en dirección a la calle. Habría dicho que retiró las cortinas con el propósito de hacerme levantar de no ser porque estaba embelesado con su silueta a contraluz, hundido también dentro de una reflexión que me llevó a una sola conclusión: él era el único ser que conseguía hipnotizarme sin por lo menos pretenderlo.

― ¡Vaya! Ya era hora que despertaras ―no noté que se giró hasta que lo escuché hablar― Ayúdame a entender que tienen de sorprendente los callejones ―me acercó una taza de café como si hubiera esperado mucho para dármela―, porque eres la única persona que conozco que se va de excursión a esos lugares.

― Y tú eres el único que conozco que va por ahí recogiendo al primer extraño con quien se topa ―retiré la taza de entre sus manos y despacio bebí el oscuro líquido.

― Lo consideraré como mi buena acción del año, y tal vez del próximo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estabas tan solo que fuiste a buscarme?

― No, pero tras meditarlo me di cuenta de que eché al imbécil que se burló de mi casa sin hacérselo pagar ―se sentó en el mismo lugar de la primera vez que estuve allí―, y ya que mi orgullo me impide vivir con eso y tú eres el "experto", tendrás que quedarte hasta haber cambiado el aspecto de cada centímetro de ésta habitación.

― Otra forma de decir que quieres que me quede contigo ―le dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

― Tómalo como quieras, ¿aceptas o no? Porque si tu respuesta es "no" entonces sé de un callejón muy cómodo al otro lado de la ciudad.

Me levanté del sofá yendo directo a él y lo acorralé con mis manos a cada lado de los posabrazos del sofá. Si aquello lo incomodaba o lo ponía nervioso, supo disimularlo extraordinariamente.

― Me quedaré, pero ni creas que dormiré en el sofá.

― Entonces disfruta de la tina del baño ―respondió sonriendo de lado.

…

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vi fue una de las ocho almohadas que él puso como barrera entre nosotros. Era la primera vez en siglos que compartía la cama sin que nada hubiera sucedido…aún.

― Despierta de una vez, _Darling_ ―sacudí su hombro ligeramente, recibiendo un gruñido fastidiado.

― Te dejé quedarte en mi casa, hasta te di una parte de mi cama ―dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta―; No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme así.

― Bueno ―_Me pregunto si…―, _¿Cómo esperas que te llame si no me has dicho tu nombre?

_¿Aún sé tu nombre?_

Finalmente se quitó la manta de encima, sentándose. Su cabello estaba desordenado y el modo despreocupado con el que frotó sus ojos para luego estirar los brazos y verme de frente me hizo querer abalanzarme sobre él.

― Eduardo.

― Eduardo, _sweetheart _―dije levantándome―, tenemos cosas que hacer en este cuchitril, claro que yo sugeriría un galón de gasolina y un fósforo, pero en fin.

Salí de la habitación antes de que una almohada alcanzara mi cabeza. Fui a la sala que se suponía debía remodelar para buscar mi ropa, pues hasta entonces había estado vistiendo únicamente un bóxer. Otro motivo por el que la "muralla" de almohadas fue levantada. Mis prendas estaban limpias y dobladas sobre el sofá, seguramente él las lavó mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

― Cuantas atenciones para el "imbécil que insultó tu casa" ―le dije al verlo salir de la habitación, a lo que respondió mostrándome el dedo medio y entrando al baño con un portazo.

Grandísimo farsante.

Me vestí y me puse los zapatos, después fui a la cocina y eché un vistazo al interior del refrigerador: una jarra de agua y varios paquetes de comida china a medio terminar. También había restos de pizza entré otras cosas provenientes de la sección de congelados del supermercado. Comencé a preguntarme cómo era posible que, con esa dieta, el sujeto tuviera tan magnífica complexión.

― Imagino que desayunaremos las sobras ―le dije cuando entró en la cocina―. ¿Qué? ¿Haces que tu dieta vaya con el "estilo" de tu departamento? ―imaginé que la sátira explicita del comentario lo haría enfadar, pero me equivoqué.

― Solo cocino cuando tengo _invitadas_.

― ¿Invitadas?

― Ya sabes ―de repente adquirió el porte de todo un tenorio y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara difícil de ignorar. Molesto.―, si algo les parece atractivo en un hombre es que sepa cocinar. Puede que mi casa no esté en las mejores condiciones pero de te diré qué: los encantos de una señorita hacen de cualquier lugar el palacio de un rey.

Maldito infeliz. Una furia casi incontenible me atravesó igual un disparo. Cerré los puños y contuve la respiración unos segundos buscando tranquilizarme, y aunque lo logré, no pasé por alto aquello. Ni una palabra.

No, no, no.

_Él no puede estar con una mujer…_

_Él no debe estar con nadie…_

_Él es mío…_

― ¿Te quedarás allí parado con esa cara de estúpido todo el día o vendrás conmigo?

― ¿A dónde iremos?

― Primero a desayunar ―dijo saliendo de la cocina―, luego al centro para buscar lo que sea que necesites para arreglar el "cuchitril" ―tomó unas llaves de una mesita al lado de la puerta y salimos del departamento.

Salir del edificio fue como atravesar un portal a un mundo totalmente distinto. Eduardo no me lo había dicho pero aseguraría que _estuve_ inconscientedurante más de un día, y en ese tiempo mi olfato pareció haberse familiarizado con el aroma a madera húmeda del fachoso departamento. El aire saturado de gases de automóvil y de la basura acumulada en las esquinas de la ciudad me causó escozor en la nariz y un incómodo ardor en los ojos. La luz pálida del cielo nublado me impactó cegándome por un instante. Los edificios y comercios me fueron irreconocibles, como si fuera la primera vez que ponía un pie allí. Eduardo me llevó a empujones y tirones de brazo hasta el otro lado de la calle. Caminamos unas tres cuadras hasta dar con lo que parecía ser un restaurante, fácilmente confundible con una cafetería cualquiera por su tamaño. Un aire tibio y de confitada esencia nos recibió apenas entrar. Sobre el mostrador había una pizarra en donde se exhibía el menú del día: Café, panecillos dulces y huevos revueltos.

― ¡Buenos días! ―dijo Eduardo en voz alta y luego se dirigió a mí― Vamos a aquella mesa.

Tomamos asiento y al poco rato un sujeto de cabello castaño claro, con un extraño rulo flotante y cara de tonto, apareció frente a nuestra mesa. Si, lucía inocente, sin mencionar que tenía una energía vital que tentó a mi instinto. Sería una gran presa. O eso pensé hasta que habló…

― _Buongiorno_, Eduardo! ―dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja con voz cantarina, como si lo conociera de años, y al de por sí abierto saludo agregó unas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda de Eduardo. _¿Quién se cree este tipo?_― Parece que vienes acompañado, Ve~.

― He venido mejor acompañado ―no sabía a quién quería golpear primero―. En fin, danos el desayuno con dos panecillos extra, por favor.

― _Inmediatamente_, Ve~.

El sujeto desapareció tras el mostrador y Eduardo y yo nos quedamos solos.

― Se llama Feliciano, él y su hermano Lovino son dueños de éste lugar ―me contó como habiendo leído mis pensamientos tras un largo silencio―. Los conozco desde hace un tiempo.

―No me agrada. ―le espeté tratando de conservar la serenidad de mi voz.

― Ni siquiera lo conoces ―Era cierto, pero me importaba una mierda. Y la forma en la que hablaba del tal Feliciano solo me hacía enfurecer más―, es de los pocos amigos que tengo y lo aprecio mucho.

―Exactamente ―sentencié descansando la barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

Nos quedamos así por largo rato. Azul sobre marrón y viceversa. Dar motivos del porqué de mi humor estaba de más, y cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, una disimulada risa salió de su boca. _¿Qué era tan gracioso? _Habría desmembrado al sujeto por el simple hecho de tocarlo con tanta confianza de haber estado en facultad de hacerlo.

¿Cuántos más lo habían tocado así antes de encontrarnos? ¿Con cuántos habrá compartido la cama sin la estúpida barrera de almohadas? ¿Quién había probado sus labios con pleno consentimiento suyo?

El solo pensar en las posibles respuestas me hacía hervir la sangre.

Nadie lo tocaría, nadie llamaría su atención ni le arrebataría la mirada, no mientras yo estuviera allí. No lo permitiría.

_Soy un demonio, acabaré gustoso con quien se interponga._

― ¡Su comida está lista!, _Bon appetit~ _

Dejamos los platos sin rastro que indicara que alguna vez hubo comida en ellos y tras pagar la cuenta, dar las gracias y despedirse de Feliciano con un "cariñoso" abrazo ―más para molestarme que por mera muestra de cariño―, Eduardo y yo nos encaminamos al centro de la ciudad. Una ligera llovizna caía sobre nuestras cabezas mientras que nuestros zapatos pisaban con rapidez los charcos sobre la acera. Pronto la lluvia se intensificó, obligándonos a permanecer bajo la marquesina de la parada de autobuses junto con otras personas que esperaban por el transporte.

― Que porquería de clima ―se quejaba Eduardo, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua atrapadas en su cabello.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta un poco de agua?

― No cuando estoy en casa con una manta cerca y algo caliente para beber ―respondió exprimiendo el borde de su camisa. La lluvia había hecho que la ropa se ciñera a su cuerpo y claro, no perdí la oportunidad de pasear la mirada por su esbelta figura.

Aproveché la proximidad entre ambos para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia mí.

― ¡¿Y ahora que rayos crees que haces?! ―exclamó tratando de soltarse y llamando la atención de la gente que nos rodeaba.

― Estás tiritando, solo nos mantengo calientes ―respondí con mi mejor y más galante sonrisa.

Tras varios intentos de protesta dejó de luchar e incluso llegué a sentir como acercaba más su cuerpo al mío. Me deleité con ese sencillo contacto. Pese a lo rápido que me debilitaba, percibía perfectamente su aroma de entre todos los que estaban allí: una curiosa combinación de anís, madera y chocolate. El aroma que había permanecido grabado en mí durante siglos. Desconozco en qué momento lo abracé con más fuerza, pero fuera de un leve gruñido no recibí otro reproche de su parte. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos veía desconcertada, pero ignorarlas era tarea sencilla y muy practicada anteriormente; Aún así me molestaba, para mí no eran más que desperdicio del que infortunadamente estábamos rodeados, desperdicio del que bien podría haberme librado para estar a solas con Eduardo en esa cómoda posición.

― Con un carajo, ¿Qué nunca dejará de llover?

― A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto ―dije recibiendo un empujón en el hombro.

Así serían todos los días a partir de entonces.

…

Llevaba poco más de una semana viviendo con él…y un mes completo sin consumir una sola alma. Ahora las apariencias se habían convertido en un problema mayúsculo. Mi cabello se había oscurecido en su totalidad, y a menudo, Eduardo me interrogaba respecto a mi salud, dado el malsano blanco de mi piel. Me cansaba con facilidad y pasaba dormido una buena parte de la tarde y toda la noche. Estaba en el límite.

Pero ya no podía detenerme.

Aquella actuación había pasado de ser un capricho a una necesidad que debía satisfacer sin mirar consecuencias. ¿Desesperado? Quizá lo estaba, pero ni siquiera cuestionar la veracidad de lo que por orgullo negaba era razón suficiente para lanzar por el caño lo que, en ese relativamente corto lapso de tiempo, había conseguido: Deshacerme de la estorbosa "muralla" de almohadas, alejar al _desperdicio_ de nosotros, ganarme una parte de su confianza…Incluso transformé, contra todas las posibilidades y de acuerdo a nuestro trato, la apariencia de la sala del desagradable departamento.

_¿A cambio de qué?_

Una sola cosa: Una respuesta que el bastardo de túnica, que ahora me miraba usando camisa y jeans me negó hace siglos…

Y por orgullo, me dejaría morir para saberlo.

― ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? ―preguntó. Yo había terminado de reemplazar buena parte del desabrido papel azul de las paredes, y dormitaba sobre el sofá con los brazos cruzados cuando se sentó a mi lado. ― Juraría que eras rubio hace unos días.

― Que observador.

― Pareces un cadáver ―me picó la cara con el índice y figuró limpiarse el dedo en mi ropa―, podrías aprovechar ahora que me siento benévolo para pedirme que te lleve con un doctor.

― Son farsantes ―respondí volteando para mirarlo―. Además ―sonreí con cansancio―, un doctor no podría ayudarme.

― Suenas igual que esas películas de enfermos terminales ―se puso de pie y fue a la cocina―. Haz lo que quieras. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes hoy?

― ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

― A que te recomiendo vayas planeando que harás esta noche porque no puedes estar aquí.

_¿No podía?_

_Grandísimo hijo de puta…_

― ¿Y por qué no? ―le interrogué, imaginando de antemano lo que diría en cuanto escuché movimiento de sartenes y platos provenientes de la cocina.

― Es domingo; no creerás que terminaré la semana yendo a dormir temprano, y contigo, ¿cierto?

― Nadie dijo que teníamos que dormir esta noche, ¿o sí?

― Ajá ―salió de la cocina haciéndose de oídos sordos y con una botella de vino salida de _quién-sabe-dónde_ en las manos―. Como sea, tienes dos minutos para irte.

_Who's going to obligate me?_

Me levanté del sofá con un leve quejido involuntario justo cuando el inconfundible sonido de un par de tacones se aproximaba por el pasillo tras la puerta. Eduardo se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un gesto de altivez tan acorde con el resto de su apariencia que poco me faltó para darle un puñetazo, hacerle entender que nadie, absolutamente nadie, que no fuera yo podía estar con él. Si la pequeña zorra se atrevía a asomar siquiera su nariz allí, estando yo presente, la mataría sin dejar nada ni para las cucarachas.

Llamaron a la puerta, entonces supe que había esperado demasiado.

― Grandioso, ahora tendré que hacerla pasar contigo aquí ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Ve al cine o algo, haz lo que sea pero no te quiero ver aquí al menos hasta las siete de la mañana.

_Soy un demonio…_

― Si me disculpas ―dijo pasando a mi lado en dirección a la puerta. O mejor dicho "intentó"― ¡¿Qué…?!

En un rápido movimiento lo acorralé contra la pared junto al librero. Mis manos aprisionaban sus muñecas con fuerza pese a mi estado, una fuerza incrementada por la ira y el deseo reprimido.

_El demonio que sedujo a un joven novicio hace más de cuatro siglos_…

Llamaron a la puerta por segunda vez.

― ¡¿Qué _chingados_ crees que haces, _pendejo_?!

― Baja la voz ―le dije levantando mi dedo índice ―, te escuchará.

― ¡Suéltame ahora, estúpido, o juro que…!

Su amenaza se quedó a medias, segada por mis labios contra los suyos. Él intentaba librarse de mi agarre, pataleaba tratando de apartarme, pero ni mi condición me restaba fuerzas suficientes para evitar que la tarea le fuera fácil. Llamaron a la puerta por tercera vez, incluso escuché una aguda voz femenina decir su nombre. Lástima. La mujer tendría que esperar en vano a que le abrieran la puerta mientras yo besaba a su cita entre jadeos que suplicaban por aire.

Cuánto había esperado ese momento, cuánto había anhelado percibir de nuevo esa combinación exótica de sabores de su boca, sutil pero embriagante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llamaron a la puerta cuando, inesperadamente, me encontré siendo correspondido por el que segundos antes me había despreciado.

_¡Vaya situación!_

Eduardo había dejado de lado sus intentos de soltarse y ahora buscaba mis labios en una sincronización que en nada se parecía a la de dos "extraños" que se besan por primera vez. De a poco, reduje la firmeza con la que lo sujetaba y sus manos fueron a parar a mi pecho, aferrándose a mi ropa con desesperada premura al tiempo que mis brazos estrechaban su cuerpo. Fuera del departamento, el sonido de los tacones sobre la madera se alejó por el pasillo. No más molestias.

La falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos. Un fuerte sonrojo atravesaba las mejillas de Eduardo pero en sus ojos había algo más: un reflejo de rabia y derrota.

_Porque luego de siglos yo había ganado. Al final había ganado._

― Esto no era parte de trato ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

― Olvida el estúpido trato ―nuestros rostros se separaban por apenas unos milímetros y nuestras miradas parecían luchar por hacerse con el control el uno del otro. Era algo casi psicológico.

_Un juego solo de nosotros._

― Lo que suceda esta noche será tu boleto de regreso a los callejones ―sonrió con suficiencia, pero sin ápice de sarcasmo en su voz.

― ¿Acaso crees que me intimidan tus amenazas?

_De cualquier forma me iría…_

― No, tal vez por eso me gustas.

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, un beso profundo y pasional que no tardó en llevarnos hasta el sofá. Me ocupé de despojarlo de su camisa, y él a su vez desabotonó la mía con dedos diestros; sus manos se deslizaban curiosas por mi cuello y espalda, hasta bajar y dibujar el contorno de mi torso sensualmente.

Mordí su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar un poco. El sabor metálico de la sangre, su olor, trastocó deliciosamente mis sentidos; mi lengua jugó con la suya, degustando la combinación de sabores que su boca ofrecía, e incrementando mi deseo. Lo quería para mí.

Pasé de su boca a su cuello, y de a poco comencé a descender con ardor creciente hasta su clavícula. Mis labios rozaban cada centímetro de piel a su paso, deteniéndose por momentos en las áreas más sensibles y dejando visibles marcas, arrancándole suspiros entre tanto que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el mío una y otra vez.

Llevé una de mis manos a su entrepierna provocando que se tensara un poco y un leve gemido emergiera de su garganta. Apenas lo escuché se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. _¡Qué graciosa inocencia la de aquel movimiento!_ Su reacción solo logró que me concentrara con mayor fervor en esa zona; los pantalones eran un estorbo, así que me deshice de ellos al igual que de su ropa interior; el tacto de su piel me fundía el cerebro, me olvidé de todo cuanto había a nuestro alrededor, los ruidos de la ciudad que, afuera, se movía a la par de la noche se volvieron rumores lejanos. Solo había lugar para él, para nosotros.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando reparé en la fina capa de sudor que cubría nuestros cuerpos, y enseguida, alcanzamos el punto de excitación en que el calor del momento rige cada movimiento sin atender a la razón.

Me posicioné entre sus piernas, acoplándome perfectamente en ese espacio. Parecía querer protestar pero la pasión se había apoderado por completo de sus acciones. Se abrazó a mi torso y me cubrió el cuello de besos y pequeños mordiscos que, no mentiré, me hicieron temblar.

Me introduje en él lentamente; su cuerpo se tensó, y sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda. Sentía el placer a flor de piel; un cosquilleo me recorrió la espina dorsal. Éramos prácticamente uno solo, y no pasó mucho para que comenzara a mover sus caderas, invitándome a seguir. Me moví a un ritmo pausado que en cuestión de segundos se transformó en embestidas enérgicas. Él se aferraba con fuerza a mí, mientras yo disfrutaba de escuchar los gemidos que se esforzaba por retener en su garganta. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronización. Llegamos al clímax en medio de silencio que era llenado únicamente por las respiraciones entrecortadas; concluimos el acto dejándonos caer pesadamente sobre los almohadones del sofá, el pecho subiendo y bajando en profundas inhalaciones y las extremidades débiles.

Levanté la mitad del cuerpo, sosteniéndome a duras penas con los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo desnudo de Eduardo, solo lo suficiente para poder observarlo:

Sus ojos brillaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y un intenso rubor tiñó su piel morena al encontrarse nuestras miradas; una imagen que acabó por borrar todo cuanto pudiera ocupar mi mente que no fuera él.

Verlo así: tan dócil, tan susceptible, tan diferente de todo lo que hasta entonces sabía de él. Todo cambió. Algo se movió en mi interior, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Ni siquiera entonces…

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué de repente siento que en realidad soy yo quien pierde contra él?_

Fuera lo que fuera aquella sensación, se estaba apoderando de mí. En una acción conducida por pura inercia, enlacé nuestros dedos y me incliné sobre él depositando un beso ―lleno de una dulzura desconocida― en su frente y en las comisuras de su boca. Me vi obligado a luchar contra un repentino impulso de sonreír. Y una palpitación acelerada embargó mi pecho.

Estaba derrumbándome.

― Ni una palabra ―murmuré sintiendo su aliento cálido en el rostro. Él me miró incrédulo, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y justo cuando creí que estallaría en carcajadas por mi ridículamente acaramelada actitud, me lanzó los brazos a mi cuello, atrayéndome a él, para luego estampar un beso cálido y suave en mis labios.

Puedo decir ese beso, aunque distinto de lo que habíamos empezado al quitarnos la ropa, fue lo más exquisito que jamás había saboreado. Y el hecho de que fuera suyo, lo hacía aún mejor.

"_¿En qué me estoy transformando?" _me pregunté con los ojos cerrados y mi frente apoyada en la suya.

― En lo que entonces era ese que dejaste morir en a hoguera.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Respondo a tu pregunta ―Sonrió de lado. Entonces lo vi…―. Por cierto, ¿creíste que no sabía _qué_ eras? ―Apenas me aparté de él, pero bastaba esa distancia para ver en lo que se había convertido― ¿Qué? ¿En verdad te sorprende?

El silencio se apoderó de mis palabras. Y cuando por fin las recuperé, eran apenas un murmullo trémulo.

― No del todo. Ahora entiendo quien estuvo arrebatándome a mis presas; reconozco cuando pierdo, pero tú ―reparé en el cabello blanco, las pupilas doradas y la enfermiza piel grisácea―, pequeño bastardo, no te conformaste con ganar una vez, ¿cierto?

Me contestó mostrándome los dientes con una risita psicópata.

― Lucías exactamente como antes.

― Puedes alabarme cuanto desees.

Un agudo dolor me atravesó el cuerpo y sentí mi rostro agrietarse igual que una pieza de porcelana. Sabía lo que seguía, y era tarde para cambiar el capricho de tener a Eduardo para mí por algunas almas de las que alimentarme. Había escuchado decir a los humanos que, antes de morir, los recuerdos toda la vida pasan frente a sus ojos; yo no pude ver nada. Para mis ojos, solo estaba el _demonio _en que se había vuelto el humano del que, siglos atrás, me había enamorado…

Porque eso fue lo que sucedió.

_Amor. ¡Vaya condena para un demonio!_

― ¿Te vas tan pronto? ―preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, pasando los dedos sobre la resquebrajadura de mi mejilla.

― Eso parece.

― El fuego parece más agradable ahora.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros una vez más. Su sonrisa se disipó y solo quedó el contacto visual.

_Debía saberlo. Debía saberlo. Debía saberlo ya._

― ¿Recuerdas lo que quería entonces? ―su boca se abrió ligeramente sin emitir sonido alguno― ¿Lo recuerdas?

― Si…

― Te diré mi nombre, pero debes responder primero ―mis brazos cedieron, haciéndome caer sobre su cuerpo. Ya no podía verlo, pero logré pronunciar lo último que le diría…en un tiempo. Quizás.― Eduardo, responde si sientes lo mismo y te lo diré…

Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo en modo protector ―aunque no por ello compasivo―, y de todo cuanto se alejaban mis sentidos distinguí su voz diciendo:

― No. Espera y lo sabrás, Alfred…

Mis recuerdos se evaporaron y las sombras me absorbieron.

…

…

…

Todas las mañanas es igual.

Me levanto con el cuerpo adolorido y me restriego los ojos para hacer desaparecer los restos del sueño que busca atarme a la cama. ¡Y podría! Pero para cuando me decido a seguir durmiendo ya estoy en el baño cepillándome los dientes y alistándome para salir. Me arreglo el rubio cabello frente al espejo y luego voy a la mesa de noche por mis anteojos.

Llevo más de un mes viviendo en mi propio departamento, y aunque mamá dice que es espantoso ―opinión que varios amigos también comparten― no me hará cambiar de parecer respecto quedarme aquí.

El lugar tiene su encanto pese a ser tan viejo. Necesité un tiempo para arreglar las goteras y colocar un papel tapiz nuevo ―que misteriosamente ya estaba a medias puesto― sobre el viejo, que era de un feo azul. Cuando di con este lugar, el dueño del edificio dijo que había estado deshabitado desde hacía años pero que había comenzado a remodelarse y pronto estaría disponible para habitarse. Yo ―recién habiendo cumplido veintitrés años―, hice un trato con él: Me haría cargo de los arreglos de uno de los departamentos a cambio de seis meses de renta. Él aceptó. Y después de recorrer todos los espacios, tomé éste. No sabría cómo llamar lo que despertó en mí ese departamento, pero sabía que tenía que vivir allí.

Siguiendo con mi rutina matinal, tomo un desayuno rápido y parto al centro de la ciudad. Hoy estrenan una película por la cual he esperado mucho, ¡y debo ser el primero en la fila!

Camino por la calle con los audífonos puestos y silbando la melodía que el _Ipod _reproduce mientras pienso lo que compraré en el cine: ¿palomitas y soda? ¿O mejor el paquete individual? ¡Aunque también podría comprar las golosinas aparte y ahorrar unos cuantos billetes!

Llego a la entrada del cine, sumido en mis pensamientos, y antes de que pueda acercarme a la taquilla para comprar mi boleto siento una mirada sobre mí.

Regreso sobre mis pasos, tratando de encontrar la causa de esa sensación que, con todo, no me es del todo extraña. Me acerco a la entrada del callejón que está a unos metros del cine y alcanzo a vislumbrar una conocida figura al final de éste.

_Otra vez tú._

Desde que tengo memoria esa figura me sigue a todos lados; claro que nunca lo he comentado, ¡me arriesgaría a ser tachado de loco! Así que es mi secreto. Incluso me he acostumbrado a su "compañía", si es que así puede llamársele. En más de una ocasión llegué a verlo de pie a junto a mi cama. Tiene el cabello blanco, su piel es de un gris profundo y sus ojos son dorados. Siempre sonríe cuando lo veo y un par de veces ha intentado tocarme, pero luego parece dudar y entonces, en un parpadeo, se va. También hay sombras que se mueven tras su espalda, como si fueran alas.

Me adentro unos pasos en el oscuro callejón y él, a su vez, camina hacia mí. Una rara emoción me invade, _¡He has never been that close, it's awesome!_

Se detiene repentinamente, a tan solo tres pasos el uno del otro.

― ¿Qué eres? ―le cuestiono en voz baja, pero no responde― ah…Soy Alfred, _The hero! _―le digo y muevo la mano a modo de saludo.

― Lo sé ―responde con tono divertido y sonríe. ¡Y que sonrisa más perturbadora! Al más puro estilo de _The Joker_. Pero por algún motivo no me incomoda, al contrario, me siento curiosamente feliz.

Después de un largo silencio, en el que solo nos dedicamos a observarnos el uno al otro, continúo.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué me sigues? Digo, sé que soy interesante y todo, pero… ―me detengo al percatarme que está justo frente a mí. _¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?! _Acerca se rostro al mío y luego musita en mi oído:

― Porque te amo.

Un escalofrió me recorre de pies a cabeza al tiempo que siento como se me colorea de rojo la cara. Me dispongo a replicarle pero desparece. Otra vez.

_¡¿What the hell was that?!_

¿¡Me ama?! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué clase de _ser _es y encima está enamorado de mí!

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y, aunque aquello fue totalmente raro, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando un nombre aparece en mi cabeza: _Eduardo_.

¿Acaso es su nombre? _Eduardo_.

Salgo del callejón y retomo mi camino al cine sin poder alejar el sentimiento que ese encuentro dejó en mí.

Quién sabe, tal vez el que esa criatura me siga no es coincidencia, tal vez tiene que ser así; probablemente... yo también amo su presencia, _¿O lo amo a él?_

Sea lo que sea, quiero que se repita.

Verlo tan cerca y ser capaz de tocarlo, más nunca lo suficiente.

_Eduardo…_

¿Será que este encuentro es el comienzo de algo?

_Un juego de ambos, quizá._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
